


Happy Valentine's Day

by Arolla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Story, Episode: s01 Dislocœur | Dark Cupid, F/M, Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arolla/pseuds/Arolla
Summary: The AU story, where there’s no kwami, no superpowers, no Hawkmoth with his akumas, in consequence – no superheroes: Ladybug nor Cat Noir. Marinette and Adrien are just teenagers, who go to the same school. He’s a popular model, she’s – a designer. A reality that could take place if Gabriel didn’t use the Butterfly Miraculous for evildoing…





	1. Monday - 11th February

“Alya! Help! It won’t work!” Marinette wringed her hands, circling around the room in panic.  
  
“Marinette…” her friend sighed. “You must pull yourself together!”  
  
“I don’t understand why I let you do this to me!”  
  
“I didn’t force you to do anything!” Alya replied. “It was just a casual offer.”  
  
“Didn’t force me?” Marinette stopped in the middle of the room and stared at her friend. “You dragged my hand so hard that I would have bruises on my wrist for the rest of my life!”  
  
“Don’t exaggerate!” Alya laughed. “It was a great opportunity for you to talk to Adrien normally. Nino gave me the tip that they were in the park. All you had to do was to go there like a normal person and talk to the boy you've been dreaming about for half a year.”  
  
“Exactly! Like a normal person!” Marinette spotted accusingly. “Not like a lamb being dragged to slaughter!”  
  
“Well, you could go like a person.” Alya answered back.  
  
“You shouldn’t force me!” Marinette reminded her reproachfully.  
  
“I didn’t force you to do anything!” Alya defended herself.  
  
“I didn’t want him to think that I asked you to organise this meeting. God, that would be unbearable! I hope he won’t figure out…”  
  
“Marinette!” Alya called her friend to order. “There are two options. Either Adrien is stupid and he hasn’t figured it out yet. Or he guessed it a long time ago. In the first case, I advise you to quickly forget about him, because you can get along with a fool up to a week, and then you’ll kill him. No! Rather, you'll force me to help you with the murder. And we’ll be in jail together, because someone – I mean Gabriel Agreste – won’t let the murderers of his beloved only child be unpunished.”  
  
“Well, with this beloved one, you probably exaggerated a bit…” Marinette joked. “From what we’ve heard, he’s rather a fan of emotionless raising.”  
  
“Oh, your good mood is back!” Alya noticed, then returned to the main topic: “So, if Adrien isn’t stupid, he guessed a long time ago, so you can do something about it!”  
  
“What?!” Marinette squeaked.  
  
“And good mood is gone…” Alya giggled.  
  
“Alya, if he knows or thinks that…” Marinette moaned. “Don’t you think he could do something about it?”  
  
“Maybe he’s shy?”  
  
“Yeah, right!” Marinette snorted. “He’s a famous model. He can’t get rid of girls. How could he be shy?”  
  
“I don’t know. But… According to what Nino says… He could be…”  
  
“I doubt it.”  
  
“I’m telling you, Marinette! Make the first move!”  
  
“Impossible.”  
  
“Send a valentine card.”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“So, don’t sign it.” Alya suggested. “But leave him a hint. Let him find you like the Prince found Cinderella.”  
  
“You’ve lost your mind.” Marinette gave her friend a sharp look.  
  
“Think about it, girl.” Alya put her hand on Marinette's shoulder and looked at her seriously. “There are three days to Valentine's Day. You have time to decide. It's been too long. You fell in love half a year ago. Either you’ll fall out of love or you’ll do something about it! Because this will kill you sooner or later! Promise me that you’ll think about it!”  
  
“Okay. I promise to think about it. But I don’t promise that I’ll send that card!”  
  
“Thanks.” Alya finally smiled. “Now, excuse me, I have a date!”  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes.  
  
“Just go…” she sighed goodbye.  
  
After a while, she was alone… With a million thoughts in her head.


	2. Tuesday – 12th February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday morning Marinette is worrying about meeting Adrien after yesterday's compromise.

When the alarm clock rang, Marinette felt like pulling the covers over her head and pretending she was gone. Maybe that wasn’t much of her maturity, but she was only fourteen! Who demanded a fourteen-year-old to behave mature? Well… Maybe her parents… Marinette sighed in resignation and got up.  
  
Yesterday had been a nightmare. And today it would be even worse! Today she’d face Adrien. After that yesterday's compromise… Because it was a compromise, whatever Alya said about it. Marinette analysed this very carefully. Point by point.  
  
She’d made the first mistake when she agreed to go with Alya to the park. Especially when she’d been informed who they would probably meet there. Or rather – who they would meet there for sure. In result, she was dragged there by force and put in front of Adrien, who was so embarrassed that Marinette felt sorry for him. Well… She was aware that he had tones of admirers around him. This compromising moment lasted and lasted. In the end, Marinette couldn’t stand it anymore and just ran away. Of course, Alya ran after her, leaving the astonished boys. And today at school… Marinette knew that she would suffer the consequences of this retreat. So, it would be even more awkward than before.  
  
She entered the class quietly, trying to melt into the crowd, the background, and best to vanish into thin air. But it was hopeless if Adrien was sitting right in front of her…  
  
She sat down and began to review the notes from the previous French Literature lesson. She read them for the tenth time, when she noticed a move in the desk in front of her. Adrien appeared, and Marinette – even though she’d already known the notes by heart – began to study them with exceptional attention.  
  
“Hi, Marinette…” she heard over her head.  
  
“Uhm… hi-hi…” she muttered, not looking up.  
  
In response, she heard a quiet sigh, but she didn’t care. If he wanted to talk about her yesterday's behaviour, doing it in front of the whole class was too much for her. Especially, when there was too close to Chloe Bourgeois, who would do anything to humiliate Marinette. Never!  
  
***  
  
**Tuesday afternoon – 12th February**  
  
“What happened to you today?!” Alya asked her friend with reproach just after school.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Marinette muttered, curled herself up on her bed.  
  
“You behaved like a pig! So as not to say a shrew! How could you treat Adrien like that?!”  
  
“I didn’t treat him at all.”  
  
“You totally ignored him, girl!” Alya was merciless. “It was very unpleasant.”  
  
“I… I didn’t want to… be unpleasant…” Marinette stammered. “But… After yesterday… I completely didn’t know how to behave.”  
  
“So, you chose the worst you could. Do you know what he could think about you?!”  
  
“As you put it this way, I can actually start to imagine it. It's a complete catastrophe.”  
  
“Is it?” Alya replied sarcastically.  
  
“So, what now?” Marinette asked helplessly.  
  
“I’d say too late, girl.” Alya really had to be angry at her friend, since she didn’t hurry up with good advice.  
  
“Alya…”  
  
“Write him this goddamn valentine card! This is your last chance. You didn’t see his face today! He looked all forlorn.”  
  
“Stop making me more upset.”  
  
“You deserve it. God, Marinette! You’re not like that!”  
  
“I know… It's all because of the Valentine's Day…”  
  
“You have to pull yourself together.” Alya sighed. “He must know you as you really are, not a neurotic idiot you have recently become.”  
  
“You called me a neurotic idiot?” Marinette jumped up from the bed in surprise.  
  
“I had to shake you!” Alya crossed her arms and looked at her friend seriously. “You’re a wonderful, lovely and friendly girl. You and Adrien are made for each other. But you can’t act like an idiot every time he's around! When you took part in the election for the class president, you put your best foot forward. You really impressed several people. And one of them was Adrien. I know this for sure, because Nino told me what Adrien had told him about the impression, you’d made on him. And then you took part in the competition for the design of the bowler. You impressed him again with how you defended yourself against being accused of plagiarism and proved your copyright to the project. I thought you’d overcome your shyness. That it would be over the hump now. And you started this… uhm… comedy!”  
  
“It’s all because of the Valentine’s Day…” Marinette repeated, surprised by her friend’s speech.  
  
“Pull yourself together, girl! I’ve told you that tones of times! That guy is practically yours. All you have to do is to take him!” Alya tried to encourage her friend.  
  
“Okay.” Marinette made a decision. “I’ll give him the valentine card. But I’ll follow your advice and I won’t sign it. Let him figure out who’s the sender.”  
  
“But… you’re going to leave him a hint, aren’t you?” Alya asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
“I even have an idea what it could be…” Marinette smiled mysteriously.


	3. Wednesday – 13th February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette notices that Adrien is avoiding her at school. However, she finds a poem written by Adrien to... her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains some spoilers and quotation from “Dark Cupid”. I had to modify a bit the poem (lines about Ladybug have no sense in this story...). Don’t worry about the nonsense of the lines written by me. I’m not a poet, so… Forgive me. But I remembered about the rhythm and the rhymes… The rest is called “poetry” ;-)

Today at school, Marinette noticed that Adrien was also avoiding her. Maybe he was offended by her behaviour yesterday? Or maybe not… She spotted his glances once or twice… And she saw in his eyes something that wasn’t a rancour… It was something that caused the treacherous warmth flooded her cheeks. The reason didn’t allow her to believe too optimistically that this could be what she secretly dreamed of. And what Alya tried to tell her. No, the disappointment would be too heart-breaking… No, it was better to assume that it was only her imagination.  
  
French Literature was their last lesson that day. Charles Perrault’s “Sleeping Beauty” was the topic and Adrien was writing intensively for the whole lesson, until Miss Bustier became interested in his notes, suspecting that they had little to do with the topic. But when she asked him what the lesson was about, he recited the words of the students who had spoken earlier. Marinette assumed that he had been noting down. The more she was surprised when she saw Adrien throwing away the crumpled piece of paper right after the lesson.  
  
Marinette waited for everyone to leave the classroom and then went to the trash can. She found this piece of paper and realised what was written on it. A lot of corrections and notes – but it was a poem. A Valentine's poem!  
  
_Your hair is dark as night_  
_Your pretty bluebell eyes_  
_I wonder what you feel_  
_You’re hiding it from me_  
_Every day we see each other_  
_I hope that you’ll be mine_  
_Together our love can be so true_  
_Please, will you be my Valentine?_  
  
Marinette read it twice. Was it possible that… that he wrote this poem about her? Or rather to her? Again, the same thought appeared in her mind as when she’d spotted his gaze. It would be too good to be true. And yet… A hope emerged in the bottom of her heart…  
  
***  
  
**Wednesday afternoon – 13th February**  
  
Marinette ran back home with the crumpled piece of paper pressed to her heart, as if it was the most important treasure in her life. She went directly to her room and sat at the desk, where she’d left the Valentine card. Yesterday, just after Alya had left, Marinette started preparing it. She decided to be as simple as possible – she cut a shape of heart from the red Bristol paper and decorated with an original pattern along the edge. It consisted of one word – her name – repeated and linked in one ornament. Seemingly obvious but inscribed in the pattern looked just like an interesting decoration. At first glance, unidentifiable.  
  
Now it was the turn of the more difficult part of the task – what to write there. What kind of wishes would she write? She got lost in her thoughts… She had no experience in writing Valentine's wishes. Actually, she was doing it for the first time in her life! Time passed, and she still couldn’t express what she wanted to say. In fact, she didn’t even know what she wanted to say!  
  
Suddenly, she felt the inspiration – she could write the answer to his poem! She took a pen and wrote:  
  
_Your hair shines like the Sun_  
_Your eyes are gorgeous green_  
_I look at you and wonder_  
_Your innermost thoughts and dreams_  
_Yes, your Valentine I would be_  
_Our love will be so true_  
_Together for eternity_  
_My heart belongs to you._  
  
So, it was done. Phew… Now she just had to overcome her shyness and to give him this card somehow. That made her nervous again. No, she shouldn’t worry about it now. Certainly not before dinner. Or even before tomorrow. Maybe a sleep will bring some brilliant solution…  
  
And with that thought she hid the Valentine card in her bag.


	4. Thursday – 14th February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to find an opportunity to give Adrien the valentine card. Unfortunately, the poem has been intercepted by Chloe Bourgeois...

There came that horrible day – Valentine’s Day. Marinette went to school with a stomach-ache. The valentine card was burning a hole in her bag. Her hands were shaking from the stress. Before she entered the classroom, she thought she would die or faint at least. She hoped that Adrien hadn’t come yet. That she didn’t have to pass him. She had a feeling it was the last day of her life – this stress would kill her for sure!  
  
She was lucky – Adrien wasn’t there yet. She sighed with a relief and sat down at her desk. She put her notebook on the desk and hid the valentine card under it. She had a plan to throw the poem into his bag in the right time. And then she’d see.  
  
He came. He saw her. Their eyes met for a moment and they both blushed simultaneously. She had an impression that Adrien wanted to come up to her, but suddenly Nino stopped him and talked about yesterday's match. What a terrible timing! Marinette sighed and waved her hand in her notebook. Everything landed on the floor in a mess. What was wrong with her! Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe Marinette should be called Clumsy-Cheng… She rushed to collect the papers. She reached for the Valentine card. A second too late!  
  
The heart-shaped card was picked up from the floor… by Chloe Bourgeois.  
  
Chloe smiled vindictively and narrowed her eyes, looking at blushed Marinette. She opened the card and quickly read the text. Chloe's wide smile blossomed. She turned up her nose and gave Marinette a haughty look. She hugged the card to her chest and headed for Adrien, who was still standing at the door with Nino. Marinette couldn’t see if he had seen what just happened and guessed who the owner of the card really was. She could only think about not signing the Valentine card, so Chloe could take it over so easily. She threw herself on the desk and hid her face in her arms.  
  
“Adriekiiins!” Chloe smiled to Adrien. “I’ve got something for you…”  
  
“Really?” He was surprised.  
  
“Be my Valentine!” Chloe said loudly enough to humiliate Marinette.  
  
Adrien blushed terribly and took a quick glance at Marinette. She was still hiding her face in her arms in a despair. Chloe had stolen her poem. The poem written especially for Adrien! That was so much worse than what she had feared for last few days. She was afraid that he would reject her or just made fun of her. And now… Now it could turn out that he would like the poem. And he’d think that Chloe had written it!  
  
Adrien was surprised that Chloe gave him a valentine card. He opened it anyway and read it. He flushed even more. And then… Then he noticed the ornament along the edge of the card. His heart stopped when he realised what he was seeing. He remembered her signature from the bowler so well.  
  
He smiled happily and looked directly at Marinette.  
  
“Sorry, Chloe.” He said calmly and passed her. “I’ve already had my Valentine.”  
  
Hearing that, Marinette raised her head. She met Adrien's eyes. Well… She was already flushed, but now she felt the additional warmth coming to her cheeks. That was impossible he’d figured it out so quickly! So, apparently, he wasn’t stupid… she thought to herself. She suppressed a giggle, remembering what Alya had told her a few days ago. She was right, Marinette wouldn’t stand stupid Adrien for longer than a week.  
  
Adrien approached to Marinette. He took her hand naturally and led her out of the classroom. The talk waiting for them would be too embarrassing if it took place in a room full of colleagues. It was much better to talk somewhere outside.  
  
“But I haven’t sent that poem!” he whispered, standing in front of her.  
  
“Well… I got it somehow.” She replied quietly. Oh, what a lie! She’d found it in a trash can. And he knew it.  
  
“Anyway, I’m happy you’ve received it.” He smiled. “Now I feel that I should rewrite it on a nice card so that you can keep it forever.”  
  
“You don’t have to…” she shook her head. She would keep this crumpled piece of paper for the eternal memento. Even if he wrote the poem with gold ink on the most beautiful card, it wouldn’t have more value for her than the one found yesterday. Proof of his creative pains and… feelings…  
  
“So… Will you be my Valentine?” he asked shyly and looked at her warmly. She blushed again.  
  
“You have it in writing, Adrien…” She replied.  
  
“You know…” he smiled and winked at her. “Officially you haven’t signed it…”  
  
“But you figured it out quickly.”  
  
“It was more than obvious.”  
  
“Really?” she was surprised. “I expected it would take you some time.”  
  
“You could change your handwriting then. This signature I would recognise even in the darkness.”  
  
“Yeah, sure!” she laughed.  
  
“I’m serious. I’d say that you broke the bank with that signature on the bowler hat. Even my dad couldn’t believe you hid it so wittily. I think you have a job already.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” She didn’t believe him.  
  
“It’s difficult to impress on my dad. And you did it.”  
  
At that moment a school bell rang for the lesson. They looked at each other suddenly embarrassed. They had to go back to the classroom and face the bullying, glances and smiles – so typical in such situations.  
  
“Come on!” Marinette took Adrien’s hand. “Let’s get it over with.”  
  
He looked at her with admiration.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that.” She added.  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“As if I was the eighth wonder of the world.”  
  
“But you are for me.” He whispered, and she felt the warmth in her heart.  
  
She squeezed his hand and led him to the classroom. This Valentine’s Day was to be the perfect one.

The end <3


End file.
